The present invention relates generally to the field of software application development, and more particularly to selecting features and defects to address.
Software application development is the process of designing, prototyping, and creating an application for use. During an application's lifetime, various features are added and defects fixed to a released product. New versions of the application are provided to users that incorporate the new features and fix defects from previous versions. As the application's lifetime progresses, the features and defects of the application can change drastically since the application was originally released.